Ten Years
by Blodigealach
Summary: Ten years had passed when they finally met each other again. Semi-AU. Alpha Pair.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada x Yukimura)  
>Warning: Possible confusion of idea, OOC-ness, semi-AU.<p>

Note: Agito here, skipping class because of reasons *kicked* Recently I don't seem to be interested in anything except for writing Alpha Pair fanfics. This is supposed to be twoshots, and the M-rated is kept for the second chapter (which I don't think will be done anytime soon). First chapter is totally safe to read.

* * *

><p>When the amber met the sapphire, he wondered if it was reality.<p>

Without him realizing it, 10 years had passed since the last time they met. They were captain and vice-captain, as well as childhood friends and rivals. They had gone through hard times together, and they also shared some of the sweetest memories. The years they spent together were the best in their lives.

But then fate separated them. The younger teen had to follow his family abroad, while the older teen stayed. The raven still vaguely remembered the last moment they shared together in their former middle school tennis clubroom. No matter how many years had passed, he still could remember the wavy strands of midnight blue against his cheek, the smell of orchid and carnation, the small shivering body in his arms, the voice sighing out his name, the saltiness of his tears, and the complex mixture of longing and affection as they let their lips to meet.

To see the person he always wanted to see right in front of his very eyes had given him some certain awkward feelings. None of them tried to break the silence between them, as they continued to stare at each other and completely ignoring the world around them. Both had their tongue locked, unable to find a right word to say.

The blue-haired man observed the other man, trying to compare his appearance with the one he had 10 years ago. The stern and stoic face remained the same, only amplified with the more squared jaw. He still looked older than he actually was, but not as much as when he was younger. And although he was wearing a full suit, Yukimura could easily guess that Sanada's built was still as perfectly sculpted as before, only better and taller. The older man probably was still playing tennis until at least the last year of his high school, if he didn't still do it until that time.

At the same time, the raven also took his time observing his former captain. He still had the slightly feminine look on his face, only this time he looked much more masculine than when he was younger. The wavy strands of midnight blue was still the same, only cut a little shorter, showing more of his milky white neck. He looked slightly thinner, but it could be because he had gained some heights. It was clear to him that the younger man hadn't had played tennis for quite a long time, although he still had some soft muscles under his smooth skin.

It was Yukimura who decided to break the silence first. He smiled awkwardly towards the raven, unable to move his facial muscles properly. "It's—It's been a while, Sanada…" His voice had become a few tones deeper thanks to the puberty, yet it still had the hint of femininity. Sanada found himself quite shocked by the change of voice, but he quickly recovered from it. After all, he was still the same Yukimura Seiichi.

"Ah, it's been a while," he answered almost flatly, voice deeper and huskier than when he was a teenager. Yukimura also found himself surprised upon hearing Sanada's voice, still a little unadjusted to the current condition. He never thought that 10 years would be a very long time, yet it felt so short.

Silence fell again, but this time it's Sanada who decided to break it. "Do you… Do you have any plan for lunch?" he asked hesitantly. After all, he didn't know what Yukimura was doing then, or why he was seen alone in the crowds, or how they could somehow find each other among the sea of people. Yukimura shook his head slowly, as hesitant as Sanada. He also had the same question in his mind but he preferred not to ask it immediately.

"I know a good family restaurant around here. If you don't mind, we can go there, and… maybe, we can talk… about the past 10 years," continued Sanada as he scratched the tip of his ears that actually didn't feel itchy at all. He silently hoped that he wore his old cap at that time, so he could hide some of the awkwardness and embarrassment he felt at the moment. Yukimura smiled at him, as beaming as always, before nodded immediately.

"I'd love to," he answered shortly, before walking to the raven's side. They walked side by side to the restaurant, not too far so they didn't get separated in the crowd, but not too close until even their sleeves were barely brushed each other. There was silence once again, as they both saved the conversation for later. But secretly they already prepared the questions and answers they're going to say.

There's still no conversation happening when they reached the restaurant and ordering their lunch. Only after the waitress went away did they start to talk. "How was it abroad?" asked Sanada. He didn't even know where Yukimura went, and he didn't try to guess. It wasn't a big deal for him after all, not when Yukimura being in any part of the world aside of his side.

"It was fine. The environment was a little harsher than Japan, but thankfully I can quickly adapted to that," replied Yukimura, choosing his words carefully so he didn't sound like a whiny little brat. He also tried to avoid telling Sanada that he played tennis only until the second year of his high school.

"I see. You stayed there until university, I assume?" asked Sanada again, and this time Yukimura only answered him with a nod. He then decided that he had asked too much and stayed silent until the younger man talked.

"How about you, Sanada? How's high school and university?" asked Yukimura as he rested his arms on the table, a thin smile was shown in his face.

"Since Rikkai is an elevator school until university, I stayed there until I graduated. I played tennis in high school and university's club, but I retired in the beginning of my junior year because university life had become more overwhelming since," he replied. Pair of ambers took a glance at the man across, obviously seeing the slight discomfort in the beautiful face.

"Am I not supposed to talk about tennis again?" Sanada asked half-jokingly, still remembered the moment when Yukimura was hospitalized due to his illness. The former captain practically yelled at him just for mentioning the tournament. At that time Yukimura was deemed to be forever unable to play tennis anymore. He still remembered the agonizing wail that came after, the one that deeply wounded his heart and the rest of the team. Even Akaya couldn't stop crying afterwards.

"No… It's okay to talk about tennis. It's just… I feel like I'm betraying everyone, for quitting tennis in my second year of high school. At that time, it couldn't be helped, since my health was declining again. But by the time I was allowed to play tennis again, I already lost the sense of it, so I decided to quit for good," replied Yukimura. Hint of sadness and disappointment was obviously shown in the pair of sapphires.

Without even thinking, Sanada reached out his hands and clasped both of Yukimura's hands. The younger man startled a little because of the sudden action, but he didn't try to reject it in any way. He let himself felt the warmth he had almost forgotten, as well as the slightly coarse skin against his silky one. He felt that the warmth had made its way to his cheeks, melting the anxiety into a gentle smile.

Their touch was only broken when the waitress came again with their orders. They ate their food in silence, couldn't really think about what to talk next. Yukimura observed how there was no sign of any kind of ring on Sanada's finger, assuming that the older man hadn't really thought about marriage but not really dared to ask him directly about it. Sanada also did the same, and his food almost went into the wrong way when he saw a silver ring on Yukimura's ring finger, but quickly calmed down when Yukimura suddenly said that it was only an accessory, as if he could read Sanada's mind.

They paid for the food and went out from the restaurant. Suddenly they felt disheartened by the truth that they might be unable to see each other anymore after that. There were still so many things they wanted to talk about, about their feelings and everything else, yet they couldn't find themselves to talk about it.

"Sanada…" called Yukimura hesitantly, "If… if you don't mind, would you like to come with me for a while? I stayed at a hotel, around 2 stations from here. I promise I won't be too long. I just want… I just want to talk with you privately." He could feel that his cheeks had gone even warmer. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw a reflection of himself and found that his whole face was as red as grilled octopus.

In the other hand, Sanada was also flushed when he heard Yukimura's invitation. Yukimura inviting him to a hotel sounded very wrong, but also very right at the same time. It wasn't like he had never stayed over at Yukimura's or the other way around, but it happened when they were little and still unaware of each other's feelings. Not that Sanada thought that the younger man had—or still had—any certain affection towards him. Their last meeting in the last year of their middle school was the only time they really showed their feelings to each other. Sanada still loved Yukimura, but he was uncertain that the blue-haired man also felt the same like he was. While in the other hand, Yukimura also had the very same anxiety.

"W—well… If you don't mind, I'd be glad to. Besides, no one will be waiting at me to go home. I currently live alone in my own apartment," replied Sanada, revealing more than needed. He mentally slapped himself for babbling too much. Yukimura smiled on how Sanada reacted to his invitation. He was glad that Sanada was still the same strict-but-innocent man he knew. He took Sanada's hand, making the taller man blushed even deeper.

"Let's go then," he said as he pulled the older man, walking hand in hand to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada x Yukimura)  
>Warning: Possible confusion of idea, OOC-ness, semi-AU.<p>

Note: Nope. No M-rated content yet. It's pushed back to the next chapter, since this one is long enough. But the next one will be pure smut, I promise.

Anyway since Hiro will be busy taking care of his 3 newborn kittens and bargaining with his dad to keep all of the cats (he has 6 now), he's leaving the next chapter for me to handle. So. It'll be the first time I'm writing smut on my own. Hopefully it worked as good as the one when he helped me writing it down.

* * *

><p>The hotel where Yukimura stayed was average. It wasn't too fancy, yet it was still spacious and comfortable enough. Both of them sat side by side on the only couch in the room. Awkward silence fell again between them, even more amplified by the fact that there were only the two of them in that room. Sanada opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again when he found no topic to talk.<p>

"Have you go married, Sanada?" asked Yukimura suddenly. Sanada's jaw dropped by the sudden question. He had never expected that Yukimura would ask him something like that.

"Ah, no, no, absolutely not. I mean—um—I haven't," replied Sanada, stuttering. He exhaled before he continued, "I still… I still have no intention to get married. Somehow I can't imagine myself getting married and stuff." He was blushing darkly. As much as he wanted to say it, he forced himself not to say that he was still in love with the younger man. He thought it would be inappropriate to say such thing in their first meeting after 10 years.

"I see. Me too, I haven't got married. I know this is not an excuse, but I'm busy with work," said Yukimura as he leaned backwards, relaxing a little more. Sanada was very relieved by the fact that Yukimura still didn't belong to anyone else. Still, he didn't know if Yukimura already had someone in his life.

"Anyway, what do you do?" asked Sanada. He was curious because Yukimura didn't appear like an office worker like he was. Even then, Yukimura was wearing casual clothes.

A burst of pink colored Yukimura's cheek as he fidgeted in his seat. He felt a little embarrassed to tell Sanada about his job, but he knew that it wasn't really something to be embarrassed about. He inhaled deeply before he finally answered, "I'm… I'm a model—" He inhaled deeply again and continued, "—for women's clothing." His face had turned into bright red when he finished his sentence.

Sanada was perfectly petrified when he heard Yukimura's answer. He repeated the sentence a few times in his head, hoping that there was any other interpretation of that sentence. When he found none, his whole face turned bright red, and he bowed as deep as he could in his sitting position. "I'm sorry for asking!" he shouted, totally embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. You're just curious, and it's perfectly normal," replied Yukimura. Sanada's question was perfectly and absolutely normal. The weird one was his job, Yukimura thought. Looking back at his teenage years, no one would expect him to be a model—leave alone for women's clothing. He was one of the strongest junior tennis players, and people had high expectation on him.

Before any of them could say anything to melt the tension, Yukimura's cellphone rang. The blue-haired boy startled a little before he pulled out his phone from his pocket and excused himself to answer the phone in the bathroom, since he didn't want to disturb Sanada. Still, the walls were thin and some of the conversation was clearly heard from the outside. Sanada guessed that the call was from Yukimura's boss, and that person was asking the younger man's favor. From his answers, Yukimura sounded hesitant, yet he didn't have any other choice. After muttering a few 'yes' and 'I understand', Yukimura walked out from the bathroom.

"Sorry, it was my regular photographer," said Yukimura as he smiled sheepishly, and Sanada replied with only a nod. Yukimura exhaled, long. The photographer asked him if he could help him to model something since the actual model didn't come to the shoot and couldn't be contacted at all. Yukimura had tried to reject him, but the photographer was a good friend of his, and he had no heart to let him down. Yet, there's Sanada. He wanted to stay a little longer with the raven, but the timing didn't seem to be perfect for them.

"Sanada, I—"

"I understand. You have a work to do. I don't mind to go home now," cut Sanada calmly, although it was clear in his eyes that he felt slightly disheartened. It's not he accused Yukimura to choose work over old friend, but he knew that the younger man was very kind-hearted to the point he couldn't say 'no' to anyone who needed his help.

"I'll be going now. Hopefully we can meet again," said Sanada again as he got up from his seat. He was about to leave the room when suddenly Yukimura grabbed his wrist, preventing him to go anywhere. Yukimura was surprised with his own action, but he thought that it would be even more awkward if he didn't try to say anything. He collected his courage and decided to just ask Sanada.

"If… If you don't mind, you can come with me to the set. I can't promise that it won't be boring, but… At the very least…" Yukimura couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He felt that his cheeks had grown very hot. On the other hand, Sanada was also surprised by the sudden invitation. He thought that he had to say goodbye too soon, but it seemed that Yukimura also didn't want to part with him.

"Well, I don't mind. But is it okay for an outsider to come along?" asked Sanada. Yukimura shook his head gently.

"It's okay. Sometimes my model friends also brought their friends to the set, so I think it won't be a big deal," replied Yukimura. Sanada nodded in reply, fully agreed to follow Yukimura. The younger man then led the way, saying that he didn't really need to bring anything when Sanada asked him why he didn't change or bring anything with him.

A car was ready to pick them up when they walked out from the hotel's lobby. Along the way, they both fell in silence again. It was as if they treasured the moment more than the words. Once in a while, they'd steal a glance at the other, yet their eyes never met. Finally, they arrived at the studio. The photographer quickly gave Yukimura a hug when he saw the blue-haired man arrived.

"And who's this well-bred man, Seiichi?" asked the photographer as he examined Sanada with his look.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Sanada Genichiro, Yukimura's friend," replied Sanada as he bowed to the photographer. The photographer giggled and patted his shoulder a few times.

"Skip the formality! Seiichi's friend is my friend too! Now, Seiichi dear, please hurry up and change. While you, big boy, you can follow me to the studio. There are some chairs there for you to sit and watch," said the photographer. Yukimura smiled a little at Sanada before he went to the changing room, leaving Sanada being dragged by the photographer to the studio.

In the studio, everything was decorated to be somehow fluffy and girly. There's a long sofa in the middle of the set, perfectly covered with thick and fluffy white fur. White feathers were covering the floor, while some men seemed to place some big plastic bubbles and hanging some crystal curtains for the backdrop. One of the staffs pulled a wooden chair for him, seeming to be used to having some visitors in the set. Sanada muttered awkward thanks before sitting up on the chair, watching people working around him preparing the set and the lighting and everything else.

A few minutes later, Yukimura showed up in the set. His make up was just natural, as if he didn't wear any, and Sanada would assume that if only he didn't notice the slightly pinker cheeks and the glossy lips. But what completely took his attention was the fact that Yukimura didn't seem to wear any heavy clothing or anything. He only wore a plain shower robe, and Sanada swore that he could see black sheer stocking covering both of his slender legs.

"Oh, good that you're ready, Seiichi! Let's start immediately!" exclaimed the photographer as he dragged the man into the set. Yukimura looked around him to search for Sanada before the photographer pointed to the raven's direction. When their eyes met, Sanada swore that Yukimura blushed.

Yukimura took off his shower robe a little hesitantly, and finally Sanada got his answer about why Yukimura didn't seem to wear any real clothing. A black baby-doll wrapped the slender body perfectly, yet the sheer fabric allowed anyone to peek into his torso. The fabric was parted at the front, clearly showing the belly button and the thing Yukimura worn on his lower part. He wore a matching black lacy thong; complete with lacy garter belt that also supported the sheer thigh-high stocking he wore.

Sanada's mouth felt dry. It wasn't a shoot he expected. But then again, he didn't know if he did expect anything. But what he saw at that moment was purely out of his imagination. Forget the part where his former captain was wearing female's underwear; the fact that he looks gorgeous in that kind of clothing was the first thing that distracted him completely. Then, Yukimura began to pose in front of the camera. In a way or another, he managed to look sexy and elegant yet not too sexual. He seemed to be very expert in that kind of thing, and it really distracted Sanada even more.

"I'm lucky that the assigned model can't make it and replaced by you! You look far better in that than the actual model, dear," complimented the photographer in the middle of the shoot.

"You're exaggerating," chuckled Yukimura. The photographer placed both of his hands on his hips when he heard Yukimura's reaction.

"I'm not, dear boy. Ask your friend if you don't believe me!" replied the photographer, before he turned around to Sanada. "How do you think, big boy? Does the garments suit Seiichi?" he asked. Yukimura was also looking at Sanada, didn't quite sure if he wanted Sanada to compliment him or not. Meanwhile, Sanada was startled when he was asked that kind of question. Without a doubt, it suited Yukimura very well—if not too well. Yet he didn't know if he should say the truth or not. Yukimura is a man after all, but he was wearing a woman's underwear.

"I—I think… It—it suits you very well, Yukimura…" he muttered. Yukimura quickly looked away as he couldn't hide his embarrassment after hearing Sanada's answer. He didn't know why, but he felt abnormally happy when he heard Sanada complimenting him.

"Now, now, I think it's a waste not to use a male model while we have one. This set is a little to big for just 1 person after all," said the photographer again as he clapped his hands. Both Yukimura and Sanada looked at the man with confused look. He raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head towards Sanada. It took them a few seconds to understand what he meant.

"No, no, absolutely not. I'm not a model. Please, just no," said Sanada as he shook his head furiously. But some staffs suddenly came to him and pulled him from his chair. Sanada wanted to resist, but he's afraid that he'd accidentally hurt someone so he let himself being led to the photographer. The man observed him from head to toe with a hand on his cheek.

"Do you do sport?" asked the photographer.

"Yes, I do kendo and sometimes tennis. Please, Sir, I'm not used to be photographed in any occasion," replied Sanada as he pleaded once again. But the photographer seemed to totally ignore him.

"Mayu; touch up his face a little. Chika, take off his jacket and shirt, and apply a little lotion to his skin. Emi, help Chika. Quick, quick, quick!" commanded the photographer as he clapped his hand a few times. Before Sanada could even react, he was already forced to sit on another chair. His tie, jacket, and shirt were quickly stripped. Two people worked on fast applying thin layer of lotion all over his arms, torso, and back, while another one applied some concealers on his face.

In less than 5 minutes, Sanada was already pushed into the set. He blushed darkly, feeling totally harassed. He couldn't even dare to look at his former captain, not when he was half-naked while Yukimura was wearing female underwear. In the other hand, Yukimura was also embarrassed by the photographer's sudden decision. He took a peek at Sanada, who was still standing stiffly beside him. He didn't know what kind of magic the make-up artist did to him, but he looked much younger. He couldn't not looking at Sanada's bare torso, admiring on how his body was still very well-sculpted—even much better than the last time he remembered it.

"Come on, boys, I don't have time forever. Give me a pose or something," commanded the photographer, making both men startled by his voice. Yukimura decided to just pushed away all of his anxiety and act like a professional.

He positioned himself in front of Sanada, his back pressing against the raven's torso. He grabbed Sanada's hands and placed one on his thigh and another on his waist, crossing each other. Thankfully Sanada was still perfectly petrified so he didn't try to resist or anything. He raised both of his hands and rested them on the back of Sanada's head. In no time, shutter sounds were heard, and Yukimura nudged a little in every click while Sanada stood perfectly still. The photographer asked them to change the pose, and once again Yukimura guided Sanada throughout the shoot.

After a while, Sanada had become less tensed. He slowly learned to move accordingly in every shoot, making the photo looked even more natural from shoot to shoot. Finally, after 1 full hour, the photographer called it a day.

"I'll give you both the copy of the magazine once it's published. Here's your fee for today's shoot," said the photographer as he handed out 2 envelopes to Yukimura and Sanada. Yukimura took it as he said thanks, but Sanada only stared at it with confused look.

"Take it, big boy. You participated in today's shoot as well. It's your share," insisted the photographer as he shoved it into Sanada's hand before the raven could even protest. Sanada mumbled a gratitude to him and he smiled in reply.

"You know; you should just quit your current job and be a model. It's a waste to have that gorgeous body and handsome face buried behind a boring desk. I know many agencies that are willing to have you working with them," complimented the photographer, and Sanada instantly blushed at that.

"I—Thank you for the offer, but… I like my current job," replied Sanada, and that somehow made the photographer chuckled. Yukimura also couldn't help but smiled when he heard Sanada's reply. It's just so Sanada to be all stiff and awkward towards things like this.

"Just ask Seiichi for an agency if one day you change your mind. You may go now," said the photographer again before he called his assistants to help him cleaning up the set. One of the staffs handed back Sanada's shirt, tie, and jacket, and Sanada thanked her for that. Yukimura also put his robe on and walked to the changing room. Sanada asked him if he could tag along, because he didn't feel comfortable to just put his clothes back on in the set, and Yukimura nodded in answer.

"Did you do this often? I mean, this kind of shoot," asked Sanada hesitantly after they went into the changing room. There were only the two of them in that room, so he thought it's okay to start a conversation.

"Mm, only once in a while. But I don't usually worked with another male model," replied Yukimura as he took off his robe again. Sanada couldn't resist the urge to peek at his former captain, whose back was facing him. His milky white skin could be seen clearly, as the piece of clothing only covered the lower half of his back. It didn't even cover his body from waist below, almost making the blue-haired man seemed completely naked.

"I'm glad to meet you again, Genichiro," said Yukimura suddenly; making Sanada raised his sight again to the other man's shoulder. He didn't realize that his gaze had trailed that far, and he really wanted to slap himself for that. Still, he could hear what Yukimura said to him, although he didn't really realize _how_ Yukimura called him.

"Me too, Yukimura. I'm glad that we can meet again. Before today, I always thought that our meeting in the clubroom would be the last time we met," said Sanada, not completely aware of what he just said. Yukimura widened his eyes in surprise when he heard Sanada's words, fully aware that Sanada still remembered the last time they met in middle school.

Yukimura could feel how his face became warm, and when he took a glance at the mirror, he saw that a shade of red had tainted his cheeks. His fingers ghosted on his lips, trying to remember how was it like. And when he couldn't really remember it, he gathered up his courage to ask the other man.

"Genichiro… Do you still remember our… _farewell_?" asked Yukimura hesitantly, not really wanting to blatantly ask what he actually wanted to ask. This time, Sanada realized what he had just said. He couldn't believe how he could blab everything without even thinking. He thought that his mind might not be in agreement with his mouth.

"Well… It's been ten years," replied Sanada vaguely. His face was colored in dark red by then. Of course he remembered it well, if not a little too well. Although, no matter how many times he tried to replay it in his head, he couldn't seem to remember the last part of their conversation. It's not about the words—no, he remembered every single words they said—but more to the sensation of what they did afterwards.

Meanwhile, Yukimura decided to just put everything aside and confirmed what he wanted to confirm. He turned around to face Sanada; both still hadn't changed their clothes from the shoot before. He walked towards the older man and stopped only when the man was within his reach. They stared on each other, to the eyes that were filled with anxiety and longing. A part of them wanted to just run away in embarrassment, while the other part wanted to stay and just enjoyed the moment.

They both stayed like that for a long minute, until Yukimura reached out and placed both of his hand on Sanada's cheek. He stared into the pair of ambers, heartbeat racing as he was about to repeat the last scene of their farewell ten years ago. Sanada stood still, unable to move because of Yukimura's intense gaze. He wondered if the younger man could hear his heartbeat, as it was thrumming crazily in his chest.

Then, in just a split second, Sanada could finally remember how his former captain tasted like. But this time instead of the saltiness of his tears, he could taste the buttery vanilla of his lip balm. The doubts, affection, and anxiety were still there, although the sadness had been replaced by longing.

It didn't last long, as Yukimura could sense the doubts Sanada had when their feelings were connected. He had figured that Sanada could just no longer had the same feelings with he did. It's been ten years after all, and it's a very long time for a person to change. He stepped back and turned his gaze down to the floor. He couldn't find any courage to look into Sanada's eyes anymore.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Yukimura, as he was about to turn around again, fleeing from the other man's reach. But before he could do that, Sanada circled his arm around Yukimura's waist, his other hand tilting the face to meet his gaze. In a blink of an eye, Sanada captured Yukimura's lips again.

Yukimura widened his eyes in surprise, but he slowly fluttered his lids closed as he let himself melted in the other man's arms. His own arms found their way to the broad back, tracing the strong muscles against his palms. Sanada nipped his lips a little, asking for entrance, and it was granted voluntarily. He explored every texture, every taste he could find, from the uneven surface of the ceiling to the soft and wet muscles swirling with his own. The vanilla he tasted from the younger man's lips became fainter the more he sucked and nibbled it. By the time they broke the kiss, glazing Yukimura's swollen lips was their own saliva.

They tried to catch their breath, still could taste each other in the air they inhaled. Their foreheads were still touching, and their noses were rubbing each other lightly. Sanada's hand had moved from Yukimura's chin to the back of his head since long ago, keeping them from separating. Yukimura opened his eyes slowly, only to find a pair of ambers fixed on him.

"It's been ten years," whispered Yukimura.

"It's a long time to catch up," replied Sanada as he let their lips to meet again, brief but affectionate. Yukimura couldn't help but chuckled, somehow understood what Sanada was implying.

"Mm, but not here. I prefer fluffy queen-size bed with easy access to bathroom and other necessities," replied Yukimura as he smiled teasingly to the older man. Sanada caught what he meant and nodded in reply.

"Alright, but—" Yukimura took a sudden sigh when he felt a hand running on the edge of the fabric on his behind, "—as long as you keep _these_ on."

Yukimura made a face, but didn't try to move Sanada's hand from where it rested. "Pervert," he purred.

"Only admitting that you look irresistible in this," growled Sanada before he planted another brief kiss on Yukimura's lips. Both then released each other, mutually understood that they should hurried get dressed and went back to the hotel.

They had ten years to catch up.


End file.
